


Jesse Loses His Butt V-Card

by Amyscence



Category: Amyscence
Genre: M/M, sex - just sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyscence/pseuds/Amyscence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sex scene from my original story, "College Life" Available for free on Wattpad.com/Amyscence</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jesse Loses His Butt V-Card

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of hate the way I wrote it, I wish it was better. It started off good, then half way through the scene I got bored and meh and started thinking about life and wtf I'm doing LOL so the ending I rushed it cause it was too fucking long omg. Sorry! D: I hate writing sex scenes ughhh. But I hope you enjoy it anyway.

“What,” Rayne replied again, same monotone voice, like he couldn't believe the words that left my lips.

  
I tried not to laugh at his reaction, but his reactions were priceless sometimes. A laugh was unavoidable whenever I was around Rayne. He just . . . he made me smile, he made me happy, he made me laugh. Why would I want to stop that?

 

Chuckling, I went back to kissing his sweet lips, hungrily biting his lower one.

  
“Wait,” He pushed me back against the bed and let me fall on my back, “are you being serious?”

  
“If you don't want to do anything–“

  
“–No, it's not that I don't want to do anything, I do. Trust me, I . . . do . . . but I'm not sure if I'm hearing right. You want me to . . .”

  
“Did I stutter?” I reached out to him and pulled him by his hips, holding him over me as I kissed every part of his body even if it was covered in clothes. “Why are your clothes still on?”

  
He easily removed his jacket and tossed it aside, crawling over my body and kissing me back at last. We both moaned and groaned, touching each other desperately and needy, like we hadn't seen each other in a million years.

  
Rayne pulled apart momentarily to say, “You know there are things you're supposed to do before you . . . um . . . take it?”

  
“Already done.”

  
“What?”

  
I glared at him. “You say what a lot.”

  
“Yeah, because you confuse me a lot.”

  
“What do you think I was doing for an hour in the bathroom?”

  
“You don't want to know.”

  
I blinked. “Did you . . . did you think I was masturbating?”

  
“Perhaps . . . no guy takes an hour long in the bathroom.”

  
“That's cute, and wrong. I was given some . . . lessons, by my awesome handy friend, Dave.”

  
“Dave,” Rayne growled.

  
“You talk too much.” I pulled him back to my lips, with my free hands I grabbed his ass and forcefully pressed him harder against me, enjoying the friction we were creating. I really couldn't describe how hot Rayne looked with his stronger, sexier body, his new hair, his face, just everything.

  
“Are you really sure you want to do this? We really don't have to,” Rayne interrupted our kissing.

  
“The sex or the me letting you top part?”

  
“The second one.”

  
“Are you too shy to actually say it?”

  
He blushed and tried to hid it by kissing my neck, but I wasn't always stupid, sometimes I was smart.

  
“Just say it,” I whispered to him, sliding my hand down his spine, rubbing circles, making him feel good.

  
“Say what?” he whispered close to my ear.

  
“Say you want to fuck me,” I whispered back.

  
I felt him swallow before nervously stuttering, “I-I-I don't . . . God.”

  
Frustrated, I turned us around so that I was on top of him, looking straight into his eyes.

 

“Say it.”

  
He opened his mouth, and for a moment I thought he wasn't going to do it, but, “I want to fuck you, Jesse. I want to fuck you so hard.”

  
“That wasn't so bad now was it?” I said, chuckling as I saw his cheeks turn red.

  
“I'm not a dirty talker,” he confessed.

  
“That's okay.” I pushed him further until his head was on the pillows and then I slid down till I was between his legs. “I'll do the dirty talking for the both of us.”

  
I pressed my lips over the obvious bulge in his pants and felt it twitch. I traced the shape with both my hands and gently bit the head of his cock as I let out warm breath to tease him merciless.

  
“Fuck,” Rayne moaned as his hand went to brush my hair. My eyes watched him as he let his head fall back and his eyes closed.

  
I got off the bed and took off his shoes, throwing it over my shoulders and not giving a crap that one hit a nearby table and pushed off a glass vase and it shattered on the floor. I lifted my shirt over my head and threw it at Rayne's face, who was staring much too hard. He pulled down the shirt to peek as I undid my jeans and pulled them down, kicking off my own shoes as I went.

  
Instead of continuing the show I was putting for him, I decided to leave my boxers on to torture him even more. It annoyed him, as he rolled his eyes and sighed deeply.

  
“What? If you want it you need to come and get it,” I told him, smirking devilishly.

  
I pushed his chest back when he tried to get up, because he was too desperate to wait. As soon as his head hit the pillows, I unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down in one go. The outline of his dick was so visible through his tight briefs that he could probably just fuck me through them, but that would be silly, and not to mention weird.

  
Rayne gasped when I pressed my mouth against his shaft, kissing it and feeling the warmth through the fabric. Unfortunately, when you played with fire, you get burned. Torturing him meant torturing myself. I wanted to taste him, not his briefs. I wanted to feel the soft skin of his dick entering my mouth, penetrating my mouth. I hooked my fingers under the elastic band of the briefs and I pulled them down slowly. His beautiful member popped out, fully erected, long and wet at the top.

  
“Looks like someone is really excited, like really really excited,” I said.

  
“Shut up.”

  
“Don't mind if I do,” I said, grabbing his dick and licking the head till it was dry.

  
Rayne immediately groaned, “If you do that again, I will cum. I'm not joking.”

  
I shoved him in my mouth again, sucking down as far as my skills could let me go. He tasted so fucking good. He tasted hot, that was basically how I could describe it. So fucking hot. I jerked him off as I liked down his shaft, to his balls, which I played with for a few seconds before sucking them in, twirling them with my tongue.

  
As I went back to licking the new pre-cum, Rayne took off his shirt and I almost came when I saw his abs, his biceps, just his hotness in general.

  
“I'm kind of jealous that you look hotter than me,” I said when I pulled out his dick with a loud pop.

  
He couldn't even respond to my stupid talking because he was in pure heaven right now.

  
Eventually he couldn't fight anymore so instead of releasing - which would have been fine because we were both turned on so much that we could probably orgasm five times – he pulled me up next to him and mounted me so fast that I didn't even have time to protest.

  
His dick rested on my bulge and it made me even harder, if it was possible, which I doubt, but with Rayne anything could happen. He pulled down my boxers, enough to let my beast free. Yeah, beast.

  
He stroked me with both of his hands and then took me in his mouth. I closed my eyes as fireworks burst in my stomach. Why was his mouth so damn talented? He was so good at sucking me, so good at singing, what else could he do with his mouth? Shoot out fire?

  
“Fuck, that feels good,” I told him as he used one hand to stroke me, his mouth to suck me, and his other free hand to rub the area between my ass and my balls. I never felt anyone do that before and it was so good, even thought it really made no sense, but so fucking good. “It's . . . it's okay if you want to go lower, don't be afraid, cause I ain't.”

  
His middle finger slipped between my ass, poking at my hole, and literally that was the most orgasmic thing ever. He wasn't even inside me and it already felt like my ass was having an orgasm. If a finger felt like that, I wondered how Rayne's dick inside me would feel like.

  
As he did his . . . magic with his mouth, I rubbed my body, my nipples, my abs, my whole body felt like it was on fire and Rayne was causing it. I was ready to throw my ass virginity at him.

  
“Ugh, just fuck me, baby.”

  
“Excited much?” He raised a brow and I flipped him off. He laughed.

  
“I've just been waiting too long for you, too long for this. After you fuck me into wonderland, you're going to fuck me again until I'm sore.”

  
He bit his bottom lip in a really sexy way, one that almost made me cum on the spot. He waved his fingers around, signaling me to lay on my stomach, so I did. I grabbed a pillow and planted my face on it, ready for whatever was going to happen.

  
“I'm not doing it now,” he said, as if he read my mind. “I'm going to fuck you with my tongue first.”

  
“You're going to f- OH! JESUS CHRIST, BENJAMIN!” I screamed out of pure shock as he parted my ass cheeks and went in with his tongue, no warning or anything. It was a strange feeling, no doubt. But so fucking good, yes, everything was fucking good. I was running out of vocabulary to explain the blissful pleasure I was experiencing.

  
Every time he circled his tongue around my now puckering hole, he also bit my ass really hard and the pain fucking felt awesome. But when his tongue actually started entering my defenseless wall, that was when it got real. I was feeling myself stretching, or loosing, or whatever the fuck was happening, but fuck it was so mind numbing. I felt like I was high, I felt like I was sixteen all over again, in Kristy's secret birthday party, when we passed around the weed and got so high we felt like we were aliens.

  
When my mouth opened to say something, all I heard was moans with the occasional groan. All at a good cause, of course.

  
I bit into the pillow as I felt a finger poking in and out in slow paces, followed by more tongue action.

  
I felt the bed shift as Rayne pulled back, “Please tell me you have lube.”

  
I lazily pointed towards a small white bag next to the dresser on the floor. I opened my eyes just in time to see a naked Rayne walk in front of me. I got a nice look at his hot ass and hard dick and I just wanted to fucking moan again. He picked up the bag and took out the lube inside. He stared at it for a couple of useless seconds then quickly jumped back on the bed and pressed his body against mine, laying his head on my chest.

  
“Love you,” he said.

  
“Love you more.”

  
“Hate when you do that.”

  
I smiled into my pillow and mumbled, “Because you know it's true.”

  
I felt him finger my ass, a little bit too hard, which told me to shut up.

  
I heard the lube cap open, then some squirting, and then the cap closing again. Rayne rubbed my entrance with some lube and slowly started pressing it. He kept doing this, rubbing circles, dipping just the tip of his finger in, then out, then in, then slowly going in deeper and deeper till his knuckle touched my ass.

  
How could I explain the feeling of getting fingered . . . no words. At first the feeling was strange, but combined with the friction my cock was getting from the bed, and the fact that it was Rayne's finger, I'd say it was a pretty darn good feeling.

  
He let another finger sneak in, and it didn't really hurt. I had already read a few things when I was preparing. I was relaxed from head to toe, which was a big plus. I just let it go naturally. And Rayne was a pro, he knew this shit better than I did. I wish I knew how to make him feel a lot better when I first had sex with him. But now I do, so I guess I just needed some experience.

  
“If you don't stop fingering me and put your dick inside me, I'm going to put my dick inside of you.”

  
All I heard was him giggle. He leaned down over my back and planted soft kisses on my neck and my cheek. Then he whispered more how much he loved me, how much I turned him on and how sexy I looked with my ass up in the air, waiting for him.

  
He looked over my shoulder to see what he was doing, he was rubbing lube over his dick. He was getting himself ready, slowly stroking himself as he watched me bare ass on the bed. I was actually not scared, not even a bit nervous. This was new to me, and because it was something that connected me with Rayne, it felt exhilarating.

  
“Are you ready, love?” he asked. I loved the fact the I could tell how incredibly horny he was just by his voice, by how deep it got and how lazy it was.

  
“Yeah, I'm ready for you.”

  
My ass clenched automatically when it felt the tip of his cock push against my hole. Clenching was one of the things I read I shouldn't do, but it was an honest mistake. I guess I got just a tiny bit scared. I just wasn't sure if it was going to hurt a lot or not at all.

  
Rayne noticed, so instead of going in, he rubbed the tip around my ass, letting me feel it. He slowly began pushing inside, his head went in easily and it didn't hurt so much, not with the lube. It just . . . slid in. But then the thickness of his length started penetrating and started hurting as he tore through my wall.

  
God. It felt exactly how you would think a dick felt like in your ass. It tensed my whole body, like I was on alert mode. I reached under my body and grabbed my dick, jerking slowly as he pulled back and pushed in, going deeper this time. I took a long, deep breath and held it in as he pulled back little by little, and then pushed in again harder, causing me to yelp. His strong hands went to my ass and he tried making it as comfortable as he could. He guided us together until he was all the way inside, and I felt like raising my fist victoriously, yelling that I was no longer an ass virgin, but I didn't want to get slapped . . . or did I?  
“Try slapping my ass,” I suggested as I hid a smirk from him. I did not expect him to actually do it, but when his hand just smacked my ass, I literally regretted birth. I got on all fours as he started fucking me slowly, picking up speed the more comfortable I became. I groaned loudly when his dick made a part of my ass feel like I was having an orgasm, a really intense feeling that could only be my “spot”. Yeah, that was definitely my spot. Holy fuck.

  
“You feeling okay?” he asked me as he drilled into me, fucking deeper and faster, shaking the entire bed. There was nothing I could hold onto, so I just fisted the bed and met his thrusts, riding his cock even as it burned.

  
“I'm . . . I'm good,” I told him.

  
“Let's change positions, lay on your back.”

  
When he pulled out, I wanted to scream. That was not pleasant. I repeat, not pleasant. I fell on my back and watched him climb me, repositioning his dick over my entrance and pushing in again.  
He began to leave trails of kisses on my body, slowly climbing to my lips. We made out hard, passionate and desperate as he thrusted in and out, hitting that same place again and again, making my dick drip with so much pre-cum.

  
Rayne lifted both of my legs over his shoulders for easier access. He really had the energy of a thousand suns because he did not stop, not that I wanted him to, cause after a while of getting used to a dick in my ass, it felt kind of good.

  
Still weird, but in a good way.

  
I pulled him closer to me, kissing his neck, scratching his back as his thrusting slowed. His eyes were so blue, they stared at every detail on my face. They were soft and caring, full of love, with an edge of excitement and pleasureness.

  
I couldn't believe this was happening, I was having sex with Rayne, and he was the top. I never thought I would do this, not when we first started dating. I always told myself I'd never bottom, but now I saw that it wasn't so bad, not when it was with Rayne.

  
He was just so beautiful and I would do anything for him. It's called love.

  
Some minutes filled with moans and grunts passed and my dominant side was itching. I had to scratch it. I took control and flipped us so I was riding him as he laid back comfortably. I clutched his chest, leaving red scratch marks as I bounced my ass on his dick. It was harder than it looked, and it required a lot of strength. I found myself getting tired too fast, so he helped by meeting every thrust half way.  
My lower body felt like it was being pumped with electricity. The feeling of his shaft going in and out of me was incredibly overwhelming.

  
All of the sudden I got this feeling that I couldn't put into words. It was an orgasmic feeling, in my fucking ass, and then bam, unexpectedly, I started cumming hard over Rayne's stomach. My eyes squinted as the climax rushed through my veins and my breathing became uneven. Those few seconds of my orgasm left me speechless. It made having a dick in my ass desirable.  
Panting, with my mouth open because I still felt like I was having a full body orgasm, I slowly let myself fall on top of Rayne, snuggling my face against his neck.

  
“Don't stop on my account,” I told him.

  
“If I move I'll cum, too.”

  
“Then cum.”

  
“Inside you?”

 

I laughed. “If I won't regret it later ,yeah.”

  
He pressed my ass harder on himself and started fucking me again, not stopping, going faster and faster. I felt like I was being set on fire and now that I came, and I wasn't distracted by my own pleasure, I was very aware of how it actually felt. Still not bad, just less pleasurable.

 

“Fuck, I'm gonna—Oh, God!”

  
His body twitched, followed by his cum shooting inside me. He groaned violently, pulling the sheets around him as I slowed my movements on top of him. His chest rose fast as he breathed heavily. I got off very carefully, as my ass ached and I didn't want to further the pain. I landed next to him, staring at the ceiling as we both laid on our backs.

 

“My ass hurts,” I said.

  
He laughed, a little bit too hard. “Your ass hurts? Try bottoming for someone the same size as you and then we'll talk.”

  
“I ain't bottoming for anyone but you.”

  
He smiled at me, stretching his arms and then making a face when he touched his stomach.

 

“I hope you have a shower in this boat,” he said.

  
“I do, want to take a shower and try a second time?” I smirked at him as he rolled his eyes playfully.

  
“Sure, why not?”


End file.
